Le Dragon et la Crevette
by Elfyq
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles portant surtout sur le quotidien de mon couple préféré, GajeelxLevy. Certains seront drôles, d'autres non. Certains seront simples et légers, d'autres... non. Drabble 4 récemment ajouté: "Tears of Heaven" (drame). Rating T au cas où...!
1. De l'avantage d'être une crevette

_Bonsoiiiir les gens ! En attendant le chapitre 2 de_ A la vie, à la mort,_ voici le premier drabble d'une (j'espère) petite série :) Je trouve ça plutôt sympa à faire, et PLUS RAPIDE aussi. _

_Nan parce que, nettement, écrire un drabble en 5 minutes alors qu'on galère avec un chapitre, c'est jouissif. _

_'fin bref._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ^w^ Les noms ne sont pas précisés mais je pense que vous savez de qui je parle :p_

* * *

**De l'avantage d'être une crevette:**

Crevette.

Il l'avait encore appelé ainsi.

Bien que ce soit d'un ton affectueux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Être comparée à un crustacé aussi insignifiant par son petit-ami n'était pas très flatteur, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexée. Aussi avait-elle décidé, pour une fois, de ne rien répliquer et de... bouder.

Oui, sa réaction manquait de maturité.

Mais bon. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Et voir sa moue agacée par son comportement alors qu'il s'attendait à batifoler au lit avec elle était... jouissif. C'est donc un peu surprise qu'elle l'écouta débiter une liste des avantages à être une crevette pour qu'elle change d'avis: la couleur rose tendre, la... la...

Il chercha, s'embrouilla, bafouilla, énervé, puis la fixa et eut un sourire carnassier.

« C'est plus pratique à transporter.»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et il en profita pour la hisser sur son dos et la mener jusqu'à la chambre, triomphant.

En fait, c'était plutôt sympa d'être une crevette.

* * *

_Bon, c'est pas un drabble dans le sens strict du terme parce que ça fait un peu plus de 100 mots, maaaais c'est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un qui comme moi aime s'étendre sur les sentiments et bavasser. _

_Ahah._

_Voilà voilà :)_

_Un ptit comm' siouplaît ? 8D_


	2. Comment appelle-t-on un bébé crevette ?

_Bonsoiiiir les gens :D __Je reviens avec un nouveau drabble avant le chapitre 3 de _A la vie, à la mort _, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !__  
_

_Bon, le titre est assez clair, mais j'avais envie de me lâcher un peu, c'est tout x) Je sais que c'est pas bien folichon mais considérez cela comme... comme un CADEAU (ohmondieu je suis trop généreuse) pour vous remercier de vos comms, voilà, c'tout 8D_

_BREF. _

_Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

« Gajeel ? »

Le Dragon Slayer leva les yeux du plats de boulons dans lequel il piochait et les posa sur Levy. La petite mage bleue arborait un magnifique sourire, légèrement taquin. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna:

« Quoi, Crevette ?

— Comment tu appelles le bébé d'une crevette ? demanda-t-elle mystérieusement.

— Euh... J'sais pas, un bébé crevette, grogna-t-il.

— Et comment tu appelles le mari d'une crevette ?

— Une crevette mâle... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Et c'est quoi ces questions bizarre ?!» s'emporta-t-il, perplexe.

Le sourire de Levy s'agrandit. Elle s'approcha de Gajeel, s'assit sur ses genoux, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Il va falloir rajouter un lit, Crevette mâle...»

* * *

_Alouuurs ? Comment que c'était ? J'espère que ça vous a plu :3_

_Sinon... que dire d'autre... COMMS. WESH. _


	3. Encore un peu de crevette ?

_Yoooo :D_

_Me revoici pour un nouveau drabble (plutôt long quand même, mais je pouvais décemment pas le raccourcir plus ;_; ), qui constitue en fait une suite du précédent !_ "Comment appelle-t-on un bébé crevette ?" _pour ceux qui se demandent 8)  
__Merci à Faairy' Ice pour l'idée ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira du coup ;)_

_Bonne lectuuuure ! _

* * *

**Encore un peu de crevette ? **

La nouvelle l'avait étonné.

Non, pour être exact, _complètement assommé. _

Ebahi, Gajeel fixait la mage bleue avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Guah ? » articula-t-il.

Levy rit et répéta lentement:

« Je suis enceinte. Là -elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre encore plat- il y a un bébé. De nous. Tu comprends ?

— Un bébé... bébé crevette, marmonna le brun l'air toujours aussi abasourdi.

— Ouiiii, tu sais, ces adorables petites choses toutes roses qui bavent beaucoup ? Alors, hum... tu... tu veux qu'on le garde ? »

Gajeel sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Levy, mais aussi l'espoir, et... ben oui, l'amour aussi. Imaginant une mini-Levy courir partout autour de lui, il l'enlaça et lui grommela à l'oreille:

« Hn, seulement un. Deux crevettes ce sera déjà beaucoup pour moi...»

* * *

_Abuh. Foualà, c'est tout._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :D _

_Et comme d'habitude, un pitit comm' m'encouragera à progresser *^*_


	4. Tears of Heaven

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Décidément, je crois que je bloque à un passage du chapitre 3 de _A la vie, à la mort _" Ca ne va pas durer, je le sais, mais c'est... crispant._

_Enfin bref. Le petit drabble que je vous propose aujourd'hui est déconseillé si vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes. Je viens de l'écrire, sous le feu de l'inspiration, fatiguée et bercée par une douce musique qui m'a bien inspiré._

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme titre, alors... pardonnez-moi pour ce choix pourri u_u_

_Pendant la lecture, ouvrez youtube, tapez "Amélie poulain la valse d'Amélie" et choisissez celle où il y a écrit précisément: _Amelie - La Valse d'Amelie (Piano) _(sinon vous tapez ça directement), puis tapez "Rainy mood" dans une autre fenêtre youtube (choisissez _ (Official)_ ). Vous les lancez en même temps, et c'est juste magique..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Tears of Heaven:**

Il pleuvait.

Les gouttes d'eau formaient de longs sillons foncés sur la pierre, rehaussant le doré des inscriptions. Les fleurs coupées se gorgeaient de l'eau de pluie, semblaient plus sombre sur la roche polie. Bientôt, la dalle toute entière serait imbibée par le flot qui se déversait du ciel sans discontinuer, tel des centaines de lourdes cordes grises qui se découpaient sur le ciel pourtant clair.

Mais il n'en n'avait cure.

L'eau s'insinuait dans ses vêtements déjà sombre, ruisselait le long de sa peau nue par endroit, alourdissait sa chevelure d'un noir de nuit. Elle retraçait chaque creux, chaque léger pli sur son visage déformé par une moue de désespoir, les coins des lèvres douloureusement étirés vers le bas. Les gouttelettes lui mouillaient le visage.

Il pleurait. Et le ciel pleurait avec lui.

* * *

_Pas très joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour ceux qui ont ajouté les musiques que j'ai conseillé x) Désolée, hein, je me doute bien qu'en ce début de semaine vous aimeriez autre chose que du drame et tout, mais que voulez-vous... autant je ne peux_ pas_ en lire ( je suis une vraie madeleine), autant j'adore en écrire. De toute façon, j'adore les sentiments exacerbés._

_Bref._

_Je suppose que vous aurez tous compris ce qui se passe... Oui, j'ai fait mourir Levy et pleurer Gajeel, et j'en suis fière ;p Non, je rigole, en fait je me suis auto-déprimé parce que Levy est mon personnage féminin préféré dans FT, et je suis dégoûtée qu'elle n'apparaisse pas autant que Wendy (qui ne sert à rien selon moi, sauf pour le côté lolicon *trolololo*) dans l'histoire._

_Sinon, le titre signifie tout autant "Les larmes du Ciel" (en gros, la pluie) que "Les larmes du Paradis" (les larmes de Levy, mêlées à celles de Gajeel, tous les deux pleurant sur la fin prématurée de leur belle histoire). _

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) A bientôt pour un autre drabble ! _


End file.
